


Her Way to Freedom

by DarkCloudsEverywhere



Series: Nora's journey to freedom [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, DarhkAtom, Darhkatom meeting again to have some time off, F/F, F/M, Hawaii, Love, Nora becoming nice, Nora on the run, Ray being lovestruck, Sara is ready to do anything for Raymond, an AU where Nora kidnaps Ray for fun, nora didn't deserve to be locked in a cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudsEverywhere/pseuds/DarkCloudsEverywhere
Summary: An AU where Ray didn't look for Nora to help him save John but Nora was the one who went to him for them to go on Holidays.~~~~“You know why I came here? I wanted to know what going to the beach felt like before turning myself in. And I wanted to build one good memory with you that does not include one of us trying to kill the other one. You can take it as a token of gratitude for letting me taste what it was like to be free. But I cannot completely be free when I am on the run, Ray.”
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk & Sara Lance, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Nora's journey to freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Live While We're Young

He didn’t expect her there. He thought that after he gave her her father’s time stone she would be gone forever, lost somewhere in time. But there she was, sitting in his armchair in his room, on the Waverider.

“Nora? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?!” Ray asked. She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit with a sarong tied around her waist.

“It’s too complicated! Take a swimsuit and let’s go!” Nora said.

“But the team, and the Time Bureau! What if they find you? And what if they start investigating my disappearance?” Ray asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Have you ever done anything fun in your life, Ray? Exclude anything geek like fixing a laptop or something like that! I’m speaking about doing something really fun, living like a wild cat!” Nora said.

“I have a tattoo!” Ray said and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the tattoo of the corgi he got in London.

“Well, that’s far from anything fun, Ray. Another reason why you definitely need to come with me. So, stop arguing, just take a swimsuit and come with me.” Nora said. “We’re running out of time,” Nora said.

“All right, I’ll be back in five minutes,” Ray said and really came back five minutes later.

“Let’s go then.” He smiled and she activated her time stone. They found themselves on a beach in Hawaii in 1996. Truth be told, she found herself quite alone when she was sunbathing, that was the main reason why she went to the Waverider to abduct Dr Palmer. The other reason was that she felt like thanking him for setting her free.

“Hawaii! Are you serious?!” He gasped as he saw the heavenly beach. She smiled.

“Surprise!” Nora said. “I already booked a hotel room, maybe you can go there and change.” She suggested and he nodded.

“Sure.” They went to Nora’s room and Ray used the bathroom to change. She couldn’t quite grasp her reaction to Ray Palmer but she did like having him around. Even though she lost her father, Ray did save her from Mallus and she found it logical to have him celebrate her freedom as well. Ray, on the other hand, was happy to know that Nora was all right and he was more than happy to spend time with her. He knew he should have told Sara about leaving but he didn’t know how to lie and he just couldn’t reveal that he was going on holidays with Nora Darhk.

After he was done changing they went back to the beach and sat on long chairs, each one holding a piña colada.

“How long have you been here?” He asked her.

“I came here yesterday. You see how it’s good just taking some pleasure away from time problems?” She said. He smiled before frowning.

“We forgot to apply sunscreen!” He gasped. She chuckled.

“Raymond Palmer, you’ll never change.” She said.

“Well, huh…I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be! I like you the way you are.” She smiled and Ray slightly blushed. She picked a bottle of sunscreen and applied the cream on her face, arms, legs and tummy.

“Ray, can you apply it on my back?” She asked before biting her tongue. She had just asked her long time crush to apply sunscreen on her back. Would she be able to resist his touch? She felt his hesitant hand on her back as he started spreading the lotion on her. His hand was so warm! Nora could feel her insides churning at his touch.

She had liked Ray since she saw him for the first time when she was just a possessed teen and with Mallus out of her head and Ray’s kindness, she might have just realized that she probably felt more than liking… She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that he was done until he called her.

“Can you return the favour, please?” He asked, handing her the sunscreen. She hummed and got on her knees behind him, doing something that looked more than massaging his back rather than applying sunscreen.

“You know, I’ve never been to a beach…” She said, sipping on her drink. “I don’t know why, but my father was fond of his lightness and didn’t want in any way exposure to the sun done on purpose. I have to admit that back when I was a child, I believed that he was an actual vampire.” She chuckled at her silliness.

“Do you…uh… Do you miss him? What a silly question, I-” He started to blabber but she stopped him.

“Yes, I miss him. I know he was bad but I miss him. When Oliver Queen killed him, I found myself alone, Ray. I was so scared. And I was even more scared when he left me with the Order after he came to find me at Jitters when I was with Zari and you. I only had hope that I would see him again and then I won’t be alone. And then it happened. Deep down I knew that whatever I was doing was wrong but I had to do it because that was what my dad wanted. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to have a reason to stay with me and not leave me alone again. I love him so much and I miss him too… And now he’s dead, again, and I am on the run and alone…” She sighed and Ray looked at her before softly squeezing her shoulder.

“You’re not alone, Nora. You have me.” He smiled and she chuckled.

“I can’t do that to you. You’re in enough trouble because of me, I cannot let you risk having the Legends against you because you’re too kind to me.” She said. “You know why I came here? I wanted to know what going to the beach felt like before turning myself in. And I wanted to build one good memory with you that does not include one of us trying to kill the other one. You can take it as a token of gratitude for letting me taste what it was like to be free. But I cannot completely be free when I am on the run, Ray.”

“But they will lock you up for a lifetime!” He argued. She smiled sadly.

“Don’t I deserve it?” She wondered. She didn’t wait for his answer and ran to the sea. She dived in and he soon followed her. Swimming towards her, he spun her around and their chests collided. Nora gasped at their proximity. He was a furnace, and his touch was sending fireworks in her whole body. She was definitely having more feelings for him than a mere crush. She could feel her whole body react to his touch.

“Ray…” She whispered.

“Don’t go…” He said. They were so close, he just had to lean in and he would be kissing her.

“I want beautiful memories…” She sighed and closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft, sweet and amazing and far more wonderful than what Nora expected her first kiss to be. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her waist, kissing her back because that was what he was thinking of for the past weeks. After spending a while making out, they finally parted but kept their foreheads against each other.

“I don’t want you to go, Nora.”

“But I have to, Ray. I have to pay for my mistakes to be worth your faith in me…” She said.

Ray sighed but deep down he knew that she was right.

“Let’s give you beautiful memories then.” He said and held her neck, kissing her again.


	2. Doing the Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was here, and then she was gone...

Ray was gone for three days when Sara noticed that he was missing.

“Does anyone know where is Ray?” Sara asked as she entered the galley.

“I may have the answer to your question, captain. Dr Palmer was last seen in his room with Miss Darhk. She used her time stone and they disappeared.” Gideon replied.

“She kidnapped him again!? Great!” Sara hissed.

“From what I have seen Dr Palmer was willing to go,” Gideon said and Sara rolled her eyes.

“He always has to do something stupid! I don’t know what this witch did to him. Gideon, try to find them in the timeline.”

“Do you want me to warn director Sharpe that we may have a lead on Miss Darhk’s whereabouts?” Gideon wondered. Sara seemed to be thinking for a second before she sighed.

“No. Don’t tell her, yet,” Sara said.

Ray and Nora were together in the hotel bar. The last three days were pure bliss for them. Especially for Nora who had a taste of what being loved by Ray Palmer felt like. She knew that soon she would have to give up this paradise they built together to face the real world and the consequences of her actions. They were rejoicing being together when Ray noticed his teammates at the entrance. He noticed the stern glance of Sara Lance and knew that she would probably eat him alive.

“Ray? Is everything all right?” Nora said and looked behind her, seeing the Legends.

“We’re in deep trouble, right?” Ray inquired.

“I don’t want to fight them, I think it is better to use your usual approach of having a talk to resolve confrontations.” Nora smiled. She squeezed his hand before getting up. Ray paid for their drinks and followed her.

As soon as they saw her coming near them, they got ready to pounce on her but she raised her hands in surrender.

“I don’t want to fight, just hear me out.” She said.

“How can I trust you, Darhk? You are a fugitive and you kidnapped Ray!” Sara argued.

“Does it really look like a kidnapping?” Nora asked. She was wearing a purple Hawaiian dress and Ray was wearing a matching Hawaiian shirt with shorts. “I know I did bad things and I want to turn myself in but please, just leave us this night. Ray is here willingly. I won’t escape, I promise.” She said with sadness clearly audible in her voice.

“She is speaking the truth, Sara. Please, give us this night. I promise I will make sure that she doesn’t go anywhere.” Ray said.

“Just this night, Ray. And if ever she escapes, I’m telling Ava, about you two and how you helped a fugitive to escape the Time Bureau.” Sara said and glared at the two. “You better keep your promise, Darhk.” Nora nodded.

“Let’s go,” Ray said as soon as the team left.

“No. I’m not running away, Ray. I want to be with you, but not like this.” Nora said with tears in her eyes.

They left the bar and went to their hotel room to have a private conversation. He was sitting on the bed while she was pacing the room. He wanted them to run away, but she clearly didn’t.

“Ray, we already had this discussion, I don’t want my last night with you to be an argument.” She sighed.

“I don’t want this to be our last night together.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be… We never know…” She said and slowly undid her dress. “But what I know is that I want to remember being loved by you…” She said before cupping his cheek and kissing him. Ray let himself getting seduced by Nora because he just wanted to give her that, to give her the love she never had.

That night they made love for the first time together. For her, it was really her first time and Ray cherished every opportunity he had to worship her body and tell her that he loved her. When they went at it for the last time, loving each other passionately, Nora cried a bit. She wished this wouldn’t be the last time they would have a night together.

After a few moments spent hovering over her, kissing her lips, her neck and the swell of her breasts, Ray pulled out of her and rolled on his side of the bed. A thin layer of sweat had covered their bodies and a lazy smile was adorning her lips.

“This is definitely my best memory Ray Palmer.” Nora curled onto him and kissed his chest. She loved him and she knew that whatever she was intending to do would hurt him, but she needed to do that. She wanted to be worth his love and she also wanted to be worth her own love for herself.

In the morning when Ray woke up she was gone. The only thing that she left was a letter. As he opened it, he felt as if something heavy was pressing on his chest.

_“Dear Ray,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I am writing this to you. I have to admit that I was too weak to tell you goodbye face to face._

_I want you to know that these last days were pure bliss for me and there will not be a single day when I will not cherish these beautiful memories we created together. I am grateful that I could find a friend and a lover in you._

_As you read this, I will probably be in the Bureau’s custody. I don’t know how long I will remain there, maybe for the rest of my life. In this aspect, even though I don’t want you to forget me, I wish for you to find someone worth your love because you are worth the stars, you are worth the whole universe. The one who will be loved by Ray Palmer will be a lucky woman._

_Thank you for these beautiful memories,_

_With love,_

_Nora Darhk.”_

And just like that, she was gone…


	3. Captain Lance in Action

Obviously, a few minutes after he read the letter, someone knocked at the door. Ray quickly put on some clothes before opening the door. It was Sara.

“Ava just called… and she said Nora turned herself in…” Sara said. Ray stepped aside allowing Sara to enter the room.

“Wow, it looks like you didn’t sleep that much last night…” Sara said without thinking much.

“Why are you here?” Ray asked instead. He loved Sara to the core, but couldn’t forget that she interfered in his vacation with Nora. Perhaps if Sara hadn’t come the day before, Nora and he would have been together a few more days.

“Ray, I am sorry…”

“No, you’re not!” Ray replied.

“Well, she is a criminal…”

“She was. Just like you, she repented, Sara. It was her choice, she couldn’t accept the fact that her mistakes could be forgotten or forgiven because you didn’t give her the opportunity to show you how good she really is. She didn’t escape as you thought she would because she said she wanted to do the right thing but how is it right for her to spend her life in a cell at the Time Bureau?”

“She tried to break time, again and again, Ray!”

“Didn’t we break time, Sara? You shall not forget that we are not perfect either, you got your past as an assassin, yet here you are leading a team of time travellers.” Ray argued.

“It’s not the same thing.” Sara sighed.

“Of course it’s not the same thing, she was demon-possessed. What is your excuse?” Ray asked. He never dared to speak like that but now, with Nora’s freedom at stake how could he stay quiet?

“Take it back, Ray,” Sara warned him.

“I can’t Sara. I want her to be free!”

“Just because you two shagged doesn’t mean that she will stay around.”

“She could have kept on running away but she didn’t because she said she wanted to be a better person for me. Isn’t it enough to prove to you that she will stay around?” Ray sighed. “Listen, I know that she did bad things… But I am still sure that she shall not be held fully responsible for that because she was possessed. Sara, she is not the demon we met back then, she is a different person from the Nora who was Mallus-ed. And after Anna, she is the first woman I fell in love with who chose me for me. She is the first woman I don’t want to let go. She told me I could find someone else to love but the thing is that I don’t want someone else. I want her… And now that I know that she wants me too… How can I let her go…” Ray looked down as tears were pricking his eyes.

“Gosh, you did fell hard for the Little Darhk…” Sara exhaled. “I wouldn’t even consider helping a Darhk but if your saying that she’s changed is true… I can give her a chance… I’ll have a talk with Ava. If my plan goes right then it will be great but if Nora Darhk misbehaves, I’ll whoop both your asses and send you both to hell and you very well know that I will.” Sara ended up warning Ray and squeezed his shoulder.

“Only you could fall in love with an enemy, Ray.” Ray just smiled a little. “Come on, you clean the mess you and your lady love made in this room we’re waiting for you,” Sara said and left the room. Ray just smiled. He loved the fact that he could count on Sara at that time. He cleaned everything, keeping the letter in his pocket before leaving to the Waverider.

“Bro, are you okay?” Nate asked as soon as he saw Ray coming in the galley. Ray just hummed.

“She just did what she thought was right this time.” Ray flopped down on a chair next to Nate. “I wish I could share her feelings about all of this. But you know that I don’t. I believe that she doesn’t deserve to be there. She has been locked up all her life. How could that be fair?” Ray sighed.

“So you’re not okay…” Nate frowned. He wished he could tell Ray that everything would be all right, but he knew he would be lying.

“I’m sure we’ll find a solution,” Nate added.

“What solution? I’m the only one who sees past her flaws, even she doesn’t trust herself. She doesn’t see herself as I do, no one does. I’ve known her mostly as a demon-vessel, but I couldn’t help but try and dig in whatever hard surface she used to keep her heart hidden. And when I managed to see beyond the demon-vessel… Nate, I saw something so beautiful. You just cannot see how much love she has in stock, how much of that love she can give and wants to give.” Ray said.

“You fell really hard, bro… I just wish you not to get hurt by this.”

“The only thing that hurts me is the fact that she’s locked up.” Nate hugged him and Ray just sighed heavily.

“Aves, can I talk to you for a second?” Sara said as she entered her girlfriend’s office at the Time Bureau. Ava got up and smiled, going to her girlfriend for a sloppy kiss.

“This day couldn’t have been any better, babe. After six months running after her, Nora Darhk is in her rightful place. And you being here just gives me an idea of celebration!” Ava started kissing Sara’s neck who would have given in if she wasn’t there for a purpose.

“Babe! Hear me out! I want to speak to Nora Darhk.” Ava looked at Sara with furrowed eyebrows.

“And may I know why?” Ava asked and Sara sighed.

“Listen, I know it’s crazy but I think that Nora Darhk would be better with us as a Legend,” Sara said. She could have admitted that she was doing that because Ray was in love with Nora but a part of her realized that maybe, _just maybe_ , there could be some good in the witch.

“Wait you want me to release a time fugitive and to let her go and fix time with you Legends? Can you hear how fucked up this is?” Ava asked.

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, there was a time when we were also time fugitives and you let us redeem ourselves,” Sara stated.

“That’s not the same thing!” Ava argued.

“No, that’s not the same thing. We did this on purpose and Nora Darhk had a demon whispering sweet nothings in her ear while promising that he could bring her father back… I think I would have destroyed the world if someone had promised me that they could bring Laurel back. I hope you get my point, Ava. She did bad things but she was demon-possessed. We’re supposed to be the good ones here. She spent twenty years of her life locked in a demon cell and you want her to die in a cell too? Look she fought alongside us when we were in Salvation, she turned herself in _willingly_. She did escape first but at the end, she’s trying to be good. Maybe we can give her a try?” Sara took Ava’s hands in her trying to convey whatever positive feelings she had in mind. Ray’s speech about Nora and Charlie’s help as a magical creature may have allowed her to see the opportunity Nora Darhk could represent for her team.

“Do you still want to see Darhk?” Ava asked sternly and Sara smiled before nodding.

Nora was laying uncomfortably on the floor in her cell. She had a bed… well something that appeared like a bed… but she couldn’t find a comfortable position. She was feeling alone and missing the warmth of a certain giant dork. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face and she licked her lips, remembering his kisses all over her body. This was one of the good memories he left lingering in her mind, on her body. She never found herself that… lovestruck. Yes, she did miss him. She missed Ray badly but she could spend her life in that cell reminiscing what it was to be loved. She found a bit stupid that she was in a cell after every seed of negativeness in her died. It was ironic that she was free as a demon-vessel but now that she was nice, she was locked. She looked at the ceiling and just smiled at her fate.

“I will only give you thirty minutes.” She heard Director Sharpe say right behind the door of her cell. She felt that it wasn’t Ray thanks to that weird connection they had but she couldn’t understand who would have wanted to see her.

“Sara?” She furrowed her brows.


	4. A life changing decision

“Hi… Nora.” Sara gave her a tight-lipped smile. They were standing awkwardly in front of each other.

“I’m leaving both of you 30 minutes.” Ava glared at Nora and spared a quick glance at Sara before leaving.

“Why are you here? Wait! Is Ray all right?” Nora asked as soon as Ava left her cell.

“Your boy is doing good Nora. Well, you left him heartbroken after you left but this not what I am here for.” Nora flopped on her bed.

“I knew it was a wrong idea to go back to him… But I couldn’t help it.” Nora sighed. “I should have just turned myself in without bothering him,” Nora said and Sara took a seat next to her.

“You love him, right?” Sara asked and Nora looked down before nodding slowly.

“I do love him. I don’t know how the fuck he managed to make me fall in love with him… But I am… And I am glad that I got to experience this feeling before being locked for a lifetime. At least I won’t just die as a complete monster.” Nora left out a chuckle and Sara just held her shoulder.

“And what if I told you that you could be free and go down the road of redemption as a Legend?” Sara said.

“How can I? I tried to break time many times, Sara. It would be a freaking irony if I work alongside you when I tried to kill you several times. Plus, I’m considered a monster by Director Sharpe, there is no way she’s letting me go.”

“Well, to be honest, we also did break time too… The most terrible thing being when we did help you release Mallus and we’re not in jail, which I find unfair for you to be honest. Moreover, I killed people too, and I was enjoying that. Moreover, you trying to kill us didn’t stop you and Ray from shagging! They said you’re a monster, today I’m telling you that you can be a Legend, Nora. Just tell me if you accept this offer. If you do, I’m not letting you down.”

“Well, thank you… But, do you really think that I deserve this? I mean all this, everything you are offering me, all the love Ray is offering me… Do I deserve it?” Nora wondered.

“Well, all these years working as a Legend made me realize that we’re all deserving forgiveness… Everyone except your father though… I cannot forgive him for killing my sister. Never. But you’re not your father. You’re Nora Darhk, a person of your own.” Sara smiled and Nora smiled too.

“I understand your feelings towards my father and I won’t do anything about that. I know what he did and it would be stupid of me to make you see good things in him. If I end up being a Legend, I hope I will never deceive you.” Nora said and Sara hummed.

“You better not. I will have to kill you if you ever misbehave… And then I’ll have to kill Ray too because he would do a scandal.” Nora just rolled her eyes. She knew they were empty threats.

“It was actually good having you here Sara. I hope that whatever happens will be for the best.” Nora smiled.

“Right, Nora. I shall get going. Don’t worry, we’re getting you out of here.” Sara smirked and knocked on the door for Ava to let her out. “See you later, Nora.”

“See you,… Captain Lance.” Nora smiled as Sara left. She let herself fall on her bed and smiled while reaching for her lips again. In the first time after leaving Ray, Nora could feel that she was probably not as doomed as she thought she was. Maybe her place wasn’t in a Time Bureau cell but maybe it was with the Legends…

“Well, babe… While you were having your talk with Darhk, I thought about whatever you said about her…and that all demon-possessed thing… I need to talk with my superiors but we can maybe do something. Technically, your ship is part of the Time Bureau… Technically, she helped us fight Mallus after you and your team alongside the Darhks freed that demon… And she turned herself in, on her own accord. Well, she escaped before that but I think she decided to do a good thing once… Which makes me consider that a lifetime in a cell is probably too harsh. But I have one last question…” Ava seemed to be thinking for a while. “If ever we release her, who would be her legal guardian?” Ava enquired.

“I think Ray can be. I mean I have to take care of the ship, spare some time for you and he has more affinity with her since he saved her from getting destroyed by Mallus. If someone can make her a better person, it’s definitely Ray.” Sara said and Ava hummed.

“We’ll be giving her a month. If by then she doesn’t cause trouble and if everything is settled, you can have her on the Waverider.” Ava said. “You and your team will be driving me nuts, babe.” Sara just smiled before kissing Ava on the lips.

“I think I shall let you go back to your work so that I can thank you properly for hearing me out about Nora…” Sara said and slowly brushed Ava’s side, earning a purr from her girlfriend.

“I’m looking forward to this… And I actually hope that your reward will match my effort, babe…” Ava said and started kissing behind Sara’s ear.

“Shit… I really have to go… What will your employees say if they find out that Director Sharpe is shagging her girlfriend in her own office and that too in the middle of the day…” Sara wrapped her arms around Ava and kissed the tip of her nose.

“All right, see you later Captain Lance.”

“Yes, see you later, Director Sharpe.” Sara kissed Ava one last time before leaving.


	5. Let me sleep in your arms

One month was gone in a jiffy and despite everything that Ava was prepared for when having Nora Darhk locked, having the witch as nice as possible wasn’t something she was prepared for. Just like Sara told her, the former demon-vessel and the woman locked in a Time Bureau cell were literally two different people. Ava could have believed that Nora was faking it but some things that she did were telling her otherwise. Like the fact that Nora actually asked her if she could see a therapist because she was afraid of her own thoughts or even the fact that Gary accidentally opened all the cells and Nora helped them arrest the magical creatures with her own magic before going to her cell on her own. So it wasn’t a hard decision for Ava when she went to her cell that morning with the papers to release Nora Darhk. Sara had personally decided to come when that time would happen. She might have _omitted_ this information from Ray, wanting to surprise him when she would come back with his lady love.

“Nora Darhk, after everything that happened in this month, we decided to set you free but with one condition. You’ll have to assist the Legends for at least a year. I wanted you to have a legal guardian who will be Ray Palmer. We’ve already discussed that matter and he’s having no problem with this. As a personal request though, Captain Lance asked me not to let him know when you’re getting released so you and Ray will meet on the Waverider.”

Nora stood numb for a while. It was too good to be true. She wouldn’t have believed it if Sara wasn’t behind Ava with fresh clothes neatly folded.

“I told you, you will be free.” Sara smiled and gave her the clothes. “I hope they fit, I don’t know your size so I used mine instead, I mean we’re almost the same size, I think it will be okay. Be quick though, we never know when we’ll be needed for a mission and I think you’ll need time to…settle…” Sara wriggled her eyebrows at Nora when she said the word 'settle' implying that she was referring to her ‘settling’ with Ray. But since she was in front of Ava, the latter didn’t see her girlfriend’s face.

“Just give me ten minutes, I do not have much except for the books Mona gave me,” Nora said and gave a quick smile to the two blondes. “Thank both of you for giving me a chance.”

“You deserve it, Nora,” Ava said and the couple left the cell to give some privacy to Nora. She couldn’t believe that she was getting out of jail that early. She quickly put on the clothes Sara brought for her appreciating the fact that Sara tried to match her taste. She picked her father’s time stone that was under her pillow and put it with the few books Mona gave her. Then she went to the door and knocked on the door for Ava to let her out. When Sara saw the time stone she looked surprisingly at Nora.

“Does that mean that all of this time you could have just escaped?” She asked. Nora just shrugged.

“I didn’t want to be running. I wanted to earn my freedom.”

“Well, Aves, isn’t she the best prisoner you could have?” Sara asked her girlfriend.

“Surprisingly, she is.” Ava nudged Nora’s shoulder. “Don’t bust this chance.”

“I won’t!” Nora smiled. Sara and Nora went to the jump ship and got ready to leave.

“I’m so excited!” Nora chuckled. “I cannot believe that I can be a good person! I had a hard time believing Ray every time he told me he saw good in me… But I guess he was right!” Nora said dreamingly while Sara faked a puking noise.

“You’re not even together yet and you’re already making me feel nauseous!” Nora just laughed at Sara’s antics.

They reached the Waverider quite quickly and Sara decided to ask Gideon about Ray’s whereabouts.

“Dr Palmer is in his room, Captain Lance. Do you want me to page him?”

“No need to, Gideon. I want him to be surprised.” Sara smirked and lead Nora to Ray’s room. “I’m leaving you two alone, please use protection!” Sara said and left without even waiting for Nora’s reply. Nora just chuckled as the blonde lady disappeared. She took a deep breath before walking in Ray’s room and she was right to have taken that deep breath because as soon as she saw him, she didn’t even remember her name any more. Ray was naked from the waist up cleaning his wet and muscular arms with a towel and Nora just wished she could be that towel… Damn her mouth watered instinctively.

He didn’t even see her yet but when he felt that he was being watched, he turned around, only to meet the hungry eyes of the woman he loved.

“Nora!” He exclaimed before furrowing his brows. “Gideon, has Charlie spiked my food again? I had too many dreams like this and normally we…”

“Come on, shut up and kiss me, you dork!” Nora cut him off and just went for his lips, kissing him with all her might. One month was too long away from her giant dork. Ray quickly recovered from the shock and kissed her back with equal passion, nibbling on her lower lip from time to time, eliciting some pleasant moans from Nora.

“It is too good to be true…” He panted after they parted.

“Director Sharpe let me go. Sara wanted to surprise you. I’m free Ray.” She said as she smiled at him. “I did it the right way. I earned my freedom.” Ray took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Gideon close the door, please.” He told the AI and his bedroom’s door slid shut.

“This month seemed like an eternity without you.” Nora kissed his chest as she slowly pushed him to the bed behind him. We have a lot of time to catch up.” She said with a glint of mischief as he fell on the bed and she straddled him.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked.

“For a lifetime.” She said against his lips before kissing him. Ray held her waist as they kissed sloppily. The way she was moving against him wasn’t giving him the chance to think of anything else but her. He quickly removed her top and bra and started kissing down her body, nibbling on her neck, on her breasts while she just held his head against her body.

“Ray, I want more.” She panted as his hands were playing with the hem of her pants. She quickly got up from him so that they could remove their pants and underwear. As she looked down at him she still couldn’t figure out how come he was _that_ big.

They stood together, completely bare to each other before they reached out for each other’s bodies and just slowly kissed, letting their tongues glide and dance against each other. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She squirmed as she could feel him under him. Her moan of pleasure was muffled by his mouth as he slowly slid into her. They went back on the bed when she adjusted to his presence in her and he slowly moved against her. It seemed to her that they were having their first time together all over again. At that moment it was only Ray and her making love together, unbothered by the outside world because they didn’t have to. They had the right to be with each other and make love to each other as much as they wanted. There was no Time Bureau nor any Demon in between them…

“Oh God, I love you...” Well, there was nothing but these three words that he whispered against the pulse on her neck when he fell into oblivion as he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have always been known as the Cliffhanger girl ><


	6. Warming up to the rest of the team!

For a moment he had her squirming under him as she came and the second after her movements came to a halt. When he looked at her, it was as if time had stopped for her. She was completely shocked.

“I’m sorry, I thought… I… I’m sorry.” He said and tried to leave but she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him back in. A sign that she was still there with him. She looked up at him and just kissed him as she slowly moved against him, wanting him again and again.

“Don’t be sorry,” She panted as she felt him growing hard inside of her. “I love you, too.” She finally revealed. “I love you, Ray…” She hugged him tightly as he slowly helped her build their pleasure all over again. “Since the first time I met you, it has been you, always. And it will forever be you.” She whispered in his ear before she lost her ability to speak coherently as she started moaning.

Ray held her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He couldn’t believe that he got that lucky to have Nora Darhk love him the way she did.

“I love you, Nora. I love you…” Tears of joy pricked his eyes and she kissed them away as they slowly moved against each other until they came together again.

A few hours later, she was slowly stroking his cheek as he slept under her body. She kissed his chin then got up, walking where she supposed his clothes were. She borrowed his boxers and his shirt before leaving to the fabricator. Ray had shown her how it worked when he had made a coat for her after he freed her from Mallus and she couldn’t spend her life wearing his clothes, even they were comfortable, they were too big for her.

As she made her way to the fabricator, she collided with none other than Charlie.

“Amaya?!” Nora exclaimed. She thought the woman had gone back to Zambezi.

“No, mate! I’m Charlie, a shapeshifter. I assume you’re Nora Darhk? Rayge’s girlfriend? And the new Legend?” Charlie said with a grin as she looked at Nora up and down.

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t come to meet you all… I was a bit busy…” Nora’s cheeks heated up.

“I bet you were! Anyway, do you need anything?”

“I was just going to the fabricator to get some clothes,” Nora explained and Charlie hummed.

“I can join ya if you’re okay with this.” Nora smiled shyly as she nodded, accepting Charlie’s offer.

“So, tell me, is Rayge soft in bed or do you get to be the privileged one who sees his wild side?” Charlie wriggled her brows when they were alone in the fabricator.

“Why are you calling him Rayge? And, that’s not something to ask, Charlie.” Nora rolled her eyes while Charlie just smirked.

“He told me to call him like that when we met and given that purple mark on your neck, I guess that at least he is a biter.” Nora just hid her face in her palms as a red hue adorned her cheeks. She needed to keep in mind that privacy was something nonexistent on the Waverider.

“I thought you were here to help me out, not to talk about how good Ray can be in bed…” Nora trailed off as she selected a few jeans, shirts, two to three sweaters because she was easily cold, dresses for some occasions like romantic dates with Ray and not to forget underwear. When she was choosing her underwear though, Charlie decided to interfere.

“You should add more lace to this bra. And what about crotchless panties? And come on! Add more sexy pyjamas! Rayge will definitely like them.” Charlie said and Nora bit her tongue before swearing at the young woman.

“I’m not planning to make him have a heart attack, Charlie!” Nora was completely red then.

“You’re boring, mate… I’m leaving you alone now.” Charlie said with a smile before leaving. Nora checked that she was really gone before doing exactly what the shapeshifter advised her, adding some sexy lingerie to her pile of clothes.

“Gideon, please let this remain between us… And Ray.” She looked up.

“It is not relevant information to the rest of the team, Miss Darhk.” Nora chuckled and picked her clothes before going back to Ray’s room. She tried to be as fast as possible, she didn’t want anyone to come across her more ‘private’ clothes. She sneaked back in Ray’s room and found him sitting on his bed.

“Oh, hi! I’m sorry that I left, I was just needing new clothes and I didn’t want to wake you up because you are too cute when you sleep.” She smiled as she put her clothes on the bed. Ray held her waist and made her sit on his lap before nibbling her neck.

“It’s alright, babe. Charlie passed by and told me. I was waiting for you and I have just finished making some space for your stuff.”

“That’s so sweet of you! I love you.” She said and kissed his cheek before getting up from his lap to keep her clothes in his empty drawers. However, her being a little clumsy caused one of her sexy lingerie to fall down and Ray picked it up.

“Wow… That’s… That’s interesting…” His cheeks heated up and hers too.

“It was supposed to be a surprise… Charlie gave me the idea… At first, I was reluctant but then… I mean… I wanted us to be a normal couple… And that… Damn… I…” She rambled until he just went to her and squeezed her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

“It’s all right! I… I like it… I mean, I haven’t seen you in this yet, obviously, but I am looking forward to it now.” Ray smiled at her and she blushed.

“I’ll keep this in mind. Now that I have clothes maybe we can use the shower then have something to eat!”

“Oh what a pity that you need to remove my clothes. I find you cute in them.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I could be wearing a potato bag you would still be smitten with me.” She rolled her eyes as she moved away from him to take her clothes. “Anyway, I need this shower, we sweated a lot and I don’t like being sticky. You can join me if you want!” She winked at him and left.

They were only halfway through a ‘heated’ shower when Gideon’s voice resonated in the room.

“There is a new alert for a magical creature. Captain Lance asked me to inform the whole team. Dr Palmer, Miss Darhk you may want to cut short to your exploration of each other’s bodies…”

“Do we really have to go?” Nora whined and Ray bit her shoulder lightly, just to tease her.

“It’s not like I don’t like being here but I don’t want you to be sent back to jail because we were busy making love… Let’s go, this can wait.” He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. They quickly finished their shower and joined the team for Nora’s first mission!


	7. Exploring DarhkWood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Nate and Nora's flourishing friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how I just can't stop writing about DarhkAtom! They truly became an inspiration! This one is a little bit inspired by Harry Potter >

The mission was a terrible mess. The thing was that it could have been easy. It should have been easy. Zari, Mick and Charlie were on board to guide the Legends while the rest of the team was on the field. Sara, Nate, Ray, Nora and John found themselves hunting a basilisk in Warsaw, in 1856. John and Nora almost had trapped it without harming anyone. But Nate who didn’t trust Nora at all almost got her killed by the basilisk. They were back on the Waverider with Sara fuming, and Nora being carried by Ray to the medbay. John had used the jump ship to go find all the ingredients needed to save Nora while Nate just followed behind the group. They had to kill the basilisk because the situation was too dangerous.

“What was that idiotic move, Nate?” Sara asked as soon as they were on board.

“You cannot tell me that you actually believe that Nora Darhk can save the world!” Nate argued.

“She’s now a Legend and you better get used to it. As you could see back there she would have saved the world if you hadn’t done your shitty move that almost got her killed. You’re so lucky that she didn’t actually meet the basilisk’s stare directly. John will find a way to save her.” Sara said and headed to the medbay. Ray was sitting next to Nora, holding her hand.

“She’s going to be all right,” Sara said as she squeezed Ray’s shoulder. “You were right all that time. She’s pretty amazing on her own. Do you remember it took us many attempts to kill Vandal Savage and she was about to kill that fat ass snake on her first mission!” Ray just smiled sadly and softly squeezed Sara’s hand.

“I just wish that she wouldn’t actually lose her life. She still has so many things to discover!” Ray sighed. “What are we going to do now? I mean, it is clear as water that Nate doesn’t want her around…” Ray trailed off.

“He needs to get used to her being on board. I made a promise to both of you and I’m planning on keeping it. Today, she proved that I made the right choice by trusting you and trusting her. She was really helpful. Moreover, having Nora on my side can be an act of personal revenge on Damien Darhk himself. If only he could see that his daughter has a nice soul… that would be a punishment worse than hell.”

“I got the potion!” John said while rushing in the medbay. “Ray do your best for her to swallow it down,” John instructed Ray before handing him the bottle.

Ray gulped then held Nora’s head before pouring some of the liquid in her mouth. When he was done he carefully put her back on the bed.

“She’ll be all right. She’s supposed to wake in a few minutes…” John said and looked expectantly at Nora.

She suddenly gasped, holding onto Ray for dear life.

“Where is Nate?” She asked. “Tell me he is all right!” She added. Ray just kissed her forehead. Nate didn’t meet the basilisk’s stare but Nora saw its reflection on Nate when the latter turned into steel, apparently as a way to protect Constantine from the snake. But his move was so sudden and Nora got distracted by him, thus she looked at him, causing her to meet the basilisk’s stare through Nate’s steel body.

“You were the only one hurt, Nora,” Sara said. “But now you’re all good, and whatever you did before the basilisk got you, allowed us to defeat it. Ray, take care of your lady love. I’m going to inform Ava about Nora’s health.” Sara said, gave a tight-lipped smile to the trio before leaving.

“Well, love, you’re officially part of the Legends, now. I could have told you that you can call me if needed, but you very well know that I don’t really mean it… Buddy, don’t drain her energy tonight, she literally came back from the ‘not-quite-dead’ realm.” John said, lit a cigarette and left.

Nora smiled sadly, before kissing Ray’s back of the hand.

“I really don’t feel like joining you was a good idea, now. Sara and you may have forgiven me for my deeds but I don’t want to be a nuisance to the rest of the team. Maybe I shall ask Ava to take me back to that cell or find something else…” Nora said.

“Well, I disagree with you. Joining the team was the best decision you could have taken. Without your help, we could have died today. Nate did a stupid move and I will make sure that he doesn’t do that again.”

“I don’t want you to fight with your best friend. It is between him and me. Let me fix this.” Nora squeezed Ray’s arm and he kissed her forehead before helping her get up. He then led her to Nate’s room, after he asked Gideon about Nate’s whereabouts.

“Are you sure that I can let you two together?” Ray asked.

“I’m sure Gideon can use her AI powers to let you know if something is not right,” Nora said, pecked Ray’s lips and urged him to go before she knocked on Nate’s door.

“Gideon, who is it?” Nate asked.

“Miss Darhk.” The AI replied. Nate furrowed his brows and sighed.

“Let her in.”

Nora Darhk could be seen as shy, which was something that seemed almost unnatural. She was fidgeting with her fingers not knowing from where to start because she didn’t want to mess things up. From all the people she didn’t want to deceive, Nate was coming fourth after Ray, her father and Sara. Because Nate was a major part of Ray’s life and she didn’t want Ray to choose between Nate and her.

“It looks like John managed to save you…” Nate began.

“Yeah, surprisingly, he did… Normally, if you meet a basilisk you don’t get to be alive to tell it.” Nora left out a nervous chuckle and Nate just hummed. “Listen, I am not here to try and create a friendship with you… I am here so that we can try and find a solution to the fact that you’ll never accept me as a Legend. I understand your point of view…and I share it with you, I wouldn’t trust me either if I were in your situation. But the thing is that we’re both caring for Ray and I think it will be great if we just don’t have any enmity with each other, for him. He deserves this.” Nora leaned against his door, waiting for Nate to say something.

“Ray has known other girls before you.” Nate noticed how her face slightly changed and he chuckled inwardly, the seed of jealousy could be seen in her eyes. “His fiancée, the most important of them, was Anna. Her death was the reason why he created his ATOM suit. Then there was Felicity Smoak… who dumped him for Oliver Queen. And Kendra who dumped him for her soul mate through time, Carter. I won’t go into details because I think it is his story but I just want to know what do you have that these women didn’t? Well, except for Anna though, may her soul rest in peace.” Nora was shocked to hear that people had the chance to be in Ray’s life but decided to walk away! How could someone do that to Ray freaking Palmer?

“First, I’ll start with what I don’t have… Another man to run to…” Nora smirked. “But joke apart… Something that I don’t have, Nate, I don’t have my heart any more, it is with Ray. And unlike Felicity or Kendra, I have the ability to see Ray for who he is. Before him, I would have never believed that I could be good. Ray gave me a chance to discover who I really was on my own. He gave me the chance to choose how I wanted my life to be. This is something that I wouldn’t be able to repay him in a lifetime. I’m not saying that I deserve to be his partner more than these women, what I’m saying is that I feel honoured that among all the incredible women who exist in this world, he chose me, an ex demon-vessel as his love interest. And I swear on my life that I will try for every freaking day of my life to match his expectations, to be worth his love. Ray is my saviour and loving him for who he is, is the least I could do.” Nora said.

“Does that mean that you’re also becoming a soft Darhk? Like you two will become a couple of softies?” Nate asked mischievously.

“You know, it’s good being nice… it’s good not having your heart full of anger for the world. But you better not call us softies!” Nora pointed a finger at him and he raised his hands in surrender before chuckling.

“I’m sorry for endangering your life, Nora. You’re welcome on board.” Nate smiled and Nora smirked before punching him.

“Apologies accepted!” Nora chuckled.

“Damn! You hit like your dad!” Nate just rubbed his cheek as she left. He kinda deserved that blow!


	8. That untitled part

“How is your new teammate doing?” Ava asked as she undid her bun and untangled her hair with her fingers. Sara walked behind her and dropped some kisses on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“She’s officially part of the Legends, now. She almost died on her first mission but in the end, she saved the day.”

“It’s good to know that she’s finding her place here on board. You did right when you came to me with this request.” Ava turned into her girlfriend’s arms so that she would face her, then she kissed Sara on the lips. They stumbled to their bed slowly getting in the mood for a night of passion.

Back in Ray and Nora’s room, Ray was pacing the room when his girlfriend arrived. He was frustrated that she was with Nate for that long but didn’t want to interfere in her way of dealing with Nate. As soon as he saw her, he went to her and hugged her.

“It’s not like I don’t like your way of showing affection but why this hug as if I came back from the dead or something like that?” Nora asked with a chuckle.

“Well, you took too long with Nate… I was… uh… afraid.” Ray said.

“He was worried about you, he was worried that I would leave you like Kendra or Felicity…” Nora told him the truth. “He didn’t give me details about your relationships except that these girls left you for other men. One of them being Oliver Queen… that adds to the list of the reasons why I hate this man… Anyway, I just assured him that I see no one else but you. Not now nor never. I don’t want anyone but you.” Nora took his hand in his and kissed his palm while he just stood there falling in love all over again with the woman in his arms.

“You don’t know how much I love you… I mean after… After my fiancée, Anna died… You are the only woman who is choosing…me.” He said this with such a surprised tone that Nora’s heart broke knowing that he didn’t see himself the way she did.

“Well, I’m glad Kendra and Felicity were blind enough to not choose you because they gave me the opportunity to see the treasure that you are, Ray Palmer. I will use every day of my life to make sure that you see your worth.”

“You know every time I used to ask myself why me, but now I see why I had to go through all these hardships… it was to be worth meeting you. It was to be worth having you in my life. I will always wonder what it would have been if Anna was alive but I will also remember that everything has a meaning. And today, right now you give a meaning to my life.” 

“Can you be any softer?” Nora asked out loud before putting her hand over mouth as she noticed that she spilt whatever was in her mind. Ray just smiled.

“I guess you bring the best out of me!” He kissed the crown of her head and she just hummed. She couldn’t understand how exactly there could exist a best version of Ray and how she was bringing it out but even though she didn’t know how she was doing that, she loved the fact that he was appreciating her presence in his life.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a while before parting and getting ready for bed. Nora put on a tank top with only her panties while he just remained in his briefs then they slid in the bed, falling asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace.

She was breathing heavily, she could feel beads of perspiration covering her body, dampening her hair, making her feel highly uncomfortable. She tried to reach for his hand, for his help but she couldn’t understand why she was killing him instead, hurting him, snapping his neck with her magic. She could feel the sobs choking her but it seemed as though she was not able to control her body any more… Oh no… He was in control again… Malice… She tried to push her body towards his but Malice was too strong. And with a flick of her own hand, his body was set on fire as she mentally fell on her knees.

“Ray!” Nora woke up crying and she felt arms wrap around her. It was Ray, obviously. He had been trying to wake her up for the past five minutes but he was unable to. He tried to look at her face but she resisted, holding onto him, feeling his warm skin under her palms, hearing his heart beat against her. Her nightmares were never pleasant, but these types were she killed Ray were the worst. They always left her terrified of herself and her powers. She looked up at Ray when she managed to stop crying, only sniffing from time to time. He looked down at her and she slid her hand up to his throat before slowly cupping his cheek.

“Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he cupped her cheek. She leaned onto his hand and kissed his palm.

“Theses nightmares… I got them for as long as I remember… But a few months back, they started including you, especially me killing you under the influence of Malice.” She revealed while looking down.

“We destroyed Mallus, or Malice, whatever his name is. Nothing of that sort can happen any more.” Ray reassured her. He kissed her eyelids before kissing her forehead.

“Do you want to try and sleep again?” He asked as he rubbed his fingers on the back of her hands. She nodded and hugged him.

“Just hold me close.” She said. They fell back on the bed and he put her against him, having her half laying on him. She tangled her legs with his and wrapped her arm around his middle and then she focused all her attention on the beating of his heart.

“Ray?” She called him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She smiled against his chest when he squeezed her a little bit tighter.

“I love you too, Nora.”

※※※※※※※※※※※

“You cannot do that!” Zari said as she barged in the galley while Nora was about to bite into a very tasty doughnut. Nora almost let the sweet delicacy fall.

“I am sorry! Is this yours?” She asked as she slowly handed the doughnut to Zari. Zari seemed to be thinking for a while before she just smiled.

“It’s all right, you can have it.” Zari smiled and Nora smiled back at her. “Just remember next time that leftover doughnuts are mine. I’m letting you have this because it’s the first time and I guess you didn’t have much of those in jail.”

“The last time I had one was probably thirty years ago. I mean I didn’t get to eat these sweet things as a demon-vessel. I think the last time I got to eat something that sweet was when we went to Jitters.” Nora looked down at the doughnut. “Thank you, Zari… I think I shall get going. I was supposed to bring breakfast for Ray. He’s been in his lab since 4 a.m.” Nora said and nodded her head towards the plate on the table.

“Go feed your man! Last time he pulled this stunt, he ended up fainting while we were on a mission.” Zari said and lightly hit on Nora’s shoulder. “By the way, I am glad you are doing good,” Zari added as Nora was about to go. She witnessed Nora's act of bravery and was inclined into thinking that Nora could actually become good. Moreover, she wanted the best for Ray and it seemed like Nora was the one for him.

“Thank you… For accepting me, I guess.” Nora said and walked away.

She joined Ray in his lab where he was supposedly adding some new things to his ATOM suit.

“Ray!” She called him but he didn’t even flinch as he was too preoccupied with the numbers written on the board.

She rolled her eyes and just walked to him, before tapping on his shoulder.

“Do I need to get naked for you to notice me?” Nora asked as she hugged Ray from behind before dropping a kiss on his nape. He shuddered and turned in her arms so that he could face his girlfriend.

“No, you don’t need to.” He answered and tried to kiss her but she put her hand on his mouth.

“You need to eat, Mr Palmer. It is already 10 a.m. and you’ve been awake since 4 a.m.” Nora said and took a strawberry to put in Ray’s mouth. He ate it wholeheartedly and smiled at her while doing so.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I cannot let you starve, I won’t be able to carry you to the medbay.” She chuckled as he pinched her sides before getting busy in eating the breakfast she prepared for him.

“You know what… I think I found a loophole to bring your father back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will she react to his revelation? Any guess?


	9. NoRi's bond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to see Zari 1.0 bonding with Nora! I mean they have so much in common! So, here you go!

When Nora finished processing what he had just told her, different feelings rushed in her heart. Happiness because she thought about seeing her dad once again, her only family. Then this happiness was replaced by sadness because… How could he be proud of her, knowing that she had left the dark side to do something good with her life? She also felt anger towards her father for making her feel this turmoil. He didn’t do a damn thing that would make her happy of seeing him again. But what overpowered her was deception. She was deceived by Ray’s move. He probably believed that she wanted her father back, but he didn’t ask her if that was what she really wanted. She believed that she had a say in her life and he had made that decision on his own when it was about her life.

“Do you expect me to be happy?” She roared with anger clearly visible in her eyes. Her green and warm eyes had turned darker and icy cold. Both took a step back from each other. Ray because he was slightly afraid, and Nora… She was simply hurt.

“Nora, calm down… I didn’t know that you’d be angry… I’m sorry. I won’t dig further.” He whispered. She seemed to notice that he was afraid because her eyes flickered and she looked down. 

“Are you afraid of me, Ray?” She asked as her voice softened. She looked up at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes. Her lips quivered and she just looked away.

“I don’t want you to save him. I don’t want you to try and do that. The last time I agreed to save him, he urged me into accepting that a demon would take control over me. He threw me in the clutches of a death cult. Ray, I miss him because he is my dad, my only family, but I don’t want him back. I will never wish that. Let him stay dead. Please.” She turned around to leave but he held her hand.

With a swift move, he had her back pinned against his front and she rolled her eyes in the agony of having him this close to her. Despite their small argument, she could not suppress the desire that he ignited in her.

“I thought that was what you wanted. That’s all. And I’m sorry if I read through you the wrong way. I won’t bring your father back since you do not want that… Please, stay… Don’t leave me…” He mumbled the last words in the crook of her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

“I’m going nowhere.” She smiled before turning around. “But please, never bring him back. I know you want to see good in everyone, and you want to save the world. But please, never do that! He doesn’t deserve this, he will use this chance to destroy the world all over again.” She said and he nodded. She kissed his chin. “I think it’s time for a patch up sex?” She suggested.

“You forgive me?” He asked.

“I could never be angry towards you, Ray. You wanted to do a good deed. But now I want you to do me!” Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down for her to kiss him.

Clothes scattered the floor and you could hear pants and moans and skin slapping against skin with “I love you’s” and instructions for Ray to go harder or deeper.

“Ray… I wanted… To… Oh, my God! My eyes!” Sara said as she barged into the lab before quickly turning away from the two people who were as naked as the day when they were born and in the throes of passion.

“Can you guys just not fuck in the open like that? Gideon, why didn’t you warn me?”

“I did, Captain Lance. I told you that Dr Palmer was busy with Miss Darhk in the lab.”

“Well, you should have told me about what their 'business’ consisted of!” Even though Sara was busy arguing with the AI, she didn’t miss the slight moan that escaped from Nora’s lips as she got up from Ray’s laps and put her clothes on. Ray also got dressed and both were having their cheeks red with embarrassment.

“We’re sorry that you walked in on us…uh… having sex. It was a patch-up moment. It was not planned and we’ll try not to repeat it again.” Nora said while Ray weirdly hid behind Nora.

“She’s totally right, Sara. It was not planned and we won’t do that again.” Ray smiled awkwardly.

“You’re lucky that it wasn’t Ava coming to see you. She still doesn’t know that you two are a thing and I don’t want her to believe that I asked Nora to be free so that you can have your lover back. Please, be cautious. And again, I hope you’re using protection. Nora is supposed to be with the Legends for at least a year, we can’t have a Junior Palmer messing your probation period.” Sara looked at them both with a tight-lipped smile.

“I’m going now, I need to erase my mind… This was a vision I wish I never saw…” Sara left the lab while Ray and Nora looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. After they were done laughing, Nora looked at Ray seriously.

“Promise me not to do that ever again,” Nora said.

“If you promise me that you’ll consider the Legends your family. You don’t have to indulge yourself in thinking that you are alone any more. You have all of us… And you have…me.” Ray smiled at her and extended his hand for her to shake it as if to seal their deal but she reached for his neck instead and kissed him.

“I promise.” They said together and they just stayed in each other’s embrace until Nora realized that he still had work to do.

“All right. I fed you, now it’s time for me to go and to let you do your work on your ATOM suit. I don’t want you to spend the night in the lab.” She chuckled.

“And what will you be doing?” He inquired.

“I’ll find something to do, don’t worry about me.” Nora picked the plate and kissed his cheek before leaving. She quickly went to the galley and washed the dishes before joining Sara in the library after Gideon told her where to find the Captain.

“Sara?” Nora called as Sara was obviously immersed in reading a book.

“Yeah?” Sara simply answered.

“I don’t exactly understand how me leaving the Waverider work, I mean Ava didn’t go into details… But I have an appointment with my therapist today… I cannot cancel it, I mean I need it terribly.” Nora explained.

“Oh, you can use the jump ship and go with Ray,” Sara said. “I’m sure Ava won’t be against you going to see your therapist,” Sara added.

“I don’t want to involve Ray, yet.” Nora sighed. “He will want to know more about it but I am not ready to share all my fears and insecurities with him. I don’t want him to be afraid…of me…”

“Well, I don’t exactly see how can Ray be afraid of you but I won’t push you into doing what you don’t want to. So, I’ll page Zari instead.” Sara said and Nora hummed.

“Thank you, Sara.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Explain to me again why I need to be the one coming with you when Ray is your guardian?” Zari asked as they made their way to the therapist's office.

“Because Ray is nosy and I don’t want him to interfere in my mental issues…” Nora said as if it was obvious.

“Funny how he can take care of your physical issues but not the mental ones.” Zari sneered.

“Nora Palmer…” Nora was about to answer Zari when the secretary called her.

“Palmer?” Zari whispered-yelled.

“Long story! Nora replied and walked to the therapist office, not noticing that Zari was following her until the secretary hailed Zari.

“You’re not allowed to go with her, miss, unless you’re related.”

“Good, because I’m her little sister.” Zari smiled and the secretary raised her eyebrows. “What? Our father is Irish and our mom Syrian. Nora took from our dad and I from our mother.” Zari rolled her eyes while Nora was shocked.

“Is this true, Miss Palmer?” The secretary asked Nora who just nodded.

“What was that, Zari?” Nora asked as she was about to knock on the therapist’s door.

“My task is to stay with you. I’m not leaving you on your own.”


	10. That Happy Ending?

“Why are you looking so… depressed?” Nora asked Zari when they were on the jump ship. They had just left the therapist’s office.

“I didn’t know that you could be having all these scars hidden in you… Damn… You faced that much… And you’re still here trying to become a better person.” Zari said.

“Ray taught me that you can do much more than fighting anger and sadness with evilness. I would have never believed that it could actually make me feel better, to fight negativity with kindness…” Nora smiled and Zari raised her brow.

“You will always surprise me, Nora Darhk... What about having a treat? Let’s go to Jitters.” Zari said.

“Are you serious?” Nora’s eyes lit up with happiness and Zari actually felt privileged to see a childlike Nora.

“All right, let’s go,” Zari smirked and set the course to Jitters.

While they were enjoying their treats, Nora seemed thoughtful.

“Uhm… Zari, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Well… uh… Sara talked about using protection when I was with Ray and I don’t really understand what she means… I mean I guess it is something sexual but I just don’t understand…” Nora blushed and Zari just shook her head.

“Do you know about condoms?” Zari asked to which the witch moved her head from side to side. “Or maybe the pill…” She added and sighed when Nora just furrowed her brows in confusion.

“I guess that being possessed by a demon didn’t quite help you to know about sex ed…” Zari chuckled. “We’ll go to the drug store afterwards and I’ll explain everything to you. Nora quickly finished her hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce while Zari finished her doughnut, then the two women left to the drug store.

They were in the section for condoms and Nora blushed heavily. They were so many of them!

“Well, maybe you can help by telling me if Ray is uhm… well endowed? Because they come in sizes.” Zari explained. “There are also flavours if you want. I mean I don’t want to know what you’re doing in your room so take whatever you need.” Zari suggested and Nora hummed.

“You also talked about the pill?” Nora asked as she was choosing the _boxes_ of condoms she needed.

“Yeah, that’s an oral contraceptive that you need to take. But I wouldn’t suggest it to you. I mean you’re still new in all this stuff and pills are known to fuck you up hormonally, mentally and even physically.” Zari said.

“Thank you for helping me out.”

“It’s normal. I wouldn’t mind being an aunt to your Palmer babies in the future but I would never want you to have them unplanned.”

“It’s almost ironic that you don’t seem to have any trouble picturing me as Ray’s baby mama. Me, an ex demon-vessel, who tried to kill you various times, who ran away from your friendship as a child to embrace a lifetime of evilness…”

“What I find ironic is that YOU cannot see yourself as his baby mama. I mean, I don’t get why you’re still having trouble facing the undeniable truth that Ray and you are literal soul mates. You found each other in a weird way but still decided to try it out. You may be the only woman in this world who can actually see his worth because no one has been that kind to you before him. I used to doubt you but things make me consider the fact that you may be the most responsible one to hold onto his heart and not let him go. You know his value. ” Zari squeezed Nora’s shoulder. “And about your stunt as a child… If I were told that I could bring my family back, I would have jumped on the occasion without any regret. I hate Damien Darhk with a passion but he was still your dad.” Zari smiled.

“If you ever tell someone about our emotional discussion, I’ll deny it.” Zari winked and Nora just chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll never let the team know that you got a heart,” Nora said and softly bumped onto Zari’s shoulder. They made their way to the jump ship and Zari set the course to the Waverider.

“By the way, Nora, if you need someone to take you to your therapy sessions again, you can count on me,” Zari said as they exited the jump ship.

“Thank you, Zari.”

“Don’t mention it,” Zari said and side-hugged Nora to both the women’s surprise. They parted awkwardly and Nora went to her and Ray’s room to keep the condoms in her drawers. She didn’t expect to find Ray there but he was waiting for her.

“Hi!” She said while hiding the bag behind her back.

“Hi! What are you hiding?” He asked. She blushed as she slowly showed him.

"Zari and I went out and bought uh… Condoms… For…uh… You know…” She stuttered due to her shyness. Ray blushed and took her in his lap.

“You should have told me, I would have gone with you!” He said and she chuckled.

“I also needed her help for my period supplies. When I was under the influence of Mallus I didn’t get my period. I don’t know how the heck this possession thing worked but I never got them until a few months ago. And they’re just impossible so I needed help from a female person who’s had experience with monthly bleeding.”

“Oh, I see. Did you get everything you wanted?” 

“No, something is missing…” Nora leaned down for a kiss and he smiled. “Now, I got everything I wanted… I love you, Ray.”

“I love you too, Nora.” Ray smiled. “Hey, I was wondering… We’re dating but we’ve never been on a date!”

“Maybe we can change that?” Nora suggested as she wrapped her arms around Ray’s neck.

“Nora Darhk, will you go on a date with me?” He asked and she chuckled.

“Absolutely, Ray Palmer.”

~.~

“Where is Nora Darhk?” Ava barged on the time ship three months after Nora had settled on the Waverider. She was accompanied by some of the Time Bureau agents. She was angry, she didn’t even want to talk to Sara but she knew better than ignoring the Captain of the ship.

“May I know why you seem so angry? What did Nora do? I thought you were happy about her progress…” Sara trailed off.

“Her progress?” Ava sneered. “She’s been fooling us. Since the beginning, she has played the nice redeemed villain to do her crimes behind our back.”

“I’m sorry director Sharpe but I can’t let you insult Nora like that. She has been the best on the ship since her arrival.” Zari argued while using Ava’s formal tag to show the fact that she was also enraged.

“We found her.” An agent said as he dragged a cuffed Nora with Ray running behind them.

“What is this, Ava? I thought she was on probation?” Ray inquired.

“She would have remained on probation if she hadn’t actually blown up a strategic place on the border between North Korea and South Korea. She instigated World War III.” Ava said.

“What? I never did anything of that sort, Ava!” Nora argued.

“You won’t get me this time, Nora Darhk,” Ava said and was about to transfer Nora to the Time Bureau when Zari used her powers and blew the Time Agents away from the witch.

“Nora never left our side. You have no right to take her.” Nate intervened.

“Don’t you think that I did my researches before coming here? The person who blew up that place used the dark magic Nora Darhk and her father used. Damien Darhk is dead so we only have one culprit.” Ava answered.

“It doesn’t change the fact that Nora was here with us all along. She never left our side nor did she leave that ship unsupervised. Our team never had that much success on our missions before she joined us. Ava let us investigate first.” Sara said. When she saw that Ava rolled her eyes, Sara took it as a yes and asked Gideon to set the course to a few minutes before the attack happened.

Nora was still handcuffed when they reached the border zone but she could feel that a magical being was near. She also felt fear. She looked around until she spotted a small figure who was getting ready to use its powers.

“Stop!” Nora shouted and the figure turned to Nora before running to her and hugging her.

“Oh thank God you found me, mama.” The figure who happened to be a young girl said. “I was so scared!” The girl cried against Nora’s waist while Nora used one of her magic tricks to unlock the cuffs so that she could hug the girl who seemed to be her daughter.

“Guys, I found our culprit,” Nora said in the intercom while Ava was still shocked about the last few seconds’ events and the fact that Nora Darhk was seemingly innocent. Nora knelt down so that she could look properly at the young girl. She was almost the replica of her mother if it wasn’t for her warm brown eyes and the undeniable Palmer jawline. That young girl was her and Ray’s daughter.

“Baby, how come you landed here?” Nora asked as she slowly stroked her daughter’s hair, not wanting to scare her.

“I was practising with uncle Constantine, and I used the time stone, and I accidentally arrived here… and the time stone broke.” The little girl sobbed as she showed the time stone broken in three. Nora smiled and kissed her forehead.

“You’re not angry, mama? You always told me how I shall not use the time stone unsupervised… But I used daddy’s advice and I wanted to target something to disturb time so that you could find me.”

“You did right, honey. We found you.” Nora said.

“I’m sure that it’s one of your tricks!” Ava roared as the team gathered around her and Nora. The little girl hid in Nora’s arms as she never heard her Aunt Ava that angry.

“Who’s this?” Ray asked as he saw Nora with a small child.

“Daddy!” The little girl said as she left Nora to go and hug Ray’s legs.

“Oh! That’s cute!” Ray chuckled before he processed what the girl just said. “Wait! Did you just call me daddy?” Ray wondered as he looked down at the girl who just looked at him with the same brown eyes as his but with Nora’s features.

“What else should I call you? I’m Avalon Palmer, your daughter.” Avalon smiled. And both Ray and Nora looked at each other fondly. This little girl was their future.

“All right, guys let’s take her to the Waverider. Maybe Gideon can send her back home. I’m sure your future selves are freaking out.” Sara said, breaking the trance her whole team seemed to be in.

“This kid must be like what? 6?” Zari asked out loud as Ray had taken upon him to carry his daughter.

“I’m only 5,” Avalon answered.

“And you’re that big?” Nate answered.

“Mama always says that she’s doomed because she always has big babies. She says it’s because daddy is tall.” Avalon said and Nora rolled her eyes as she hid her smile. It looked like Avalon wasn’t her only child.

They went to the Waverider where they found themselves with none other than the future versions of Ray and Nora. Avalon had dozed off on Ray’s shoulder.

“Hello, guys! I know about the time travel rules but we had to come urgently. Aves is a chatterbox, and we were afraid that she would have revealed much about our future. We managed to trace her back when we got this new piece of memory about meeting Aves before she was actually born and then we realized that was where she disappeared.” Nora from the future explained while the future Ray took Avalon from his past self.

“Thank you for saving her, guys.” Future Ray said.

“Well, she will be our daughter.” Present Nora smiled as their future selves left with Avalon thanks to a time courier. Nora stared at the place where the future versions of Ray and her were standing only a few seconds ago before looking back at Ray.

“We’ll be going that far?!” She exclaimed and he chuckled.

“I shall feel outraged that you’re still having a doubt over us,” Ray said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I don’t have any doubt… I’m just surprised that I get to have my happily ever after with you…” Nora smiled and was about to kiss Ray when…

“Guys! We’re still here.” Sara interrupted them. Ava walked towards them with a stern look on her face.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t care to mention to me that Nora Darhk is shagging her legal guardian.” Ava started as she quickly glanced at Sara. “I shall be mad at you for hiding this little piece of information from me but you proved to me that you deserve to be a member of the Legends and I cannot forbid you from finding love on the ship… Since I did too.” Ava said.

“Thank you, Ava.” Nora smiled. “And thank you all for standing up for me when the Time Bureau was about to arrest me.” Nora looked at her teammates as they were all talking at the same time, explaining that what they did was normal and all that stuff but what caught her attention was Sara saying, “You’re family”.

“Sara, do you mean that?” Nora wondered.

“She’s still doubting?” Zari nudged Nora’s shoulder. “I thought we had made it crystal clear that you’re part of the family, Nora Darhk!”

Nora wiped some tears that rolled down her cheeks as she was happy to be part of the Legends, that wonderful family! She then looked up at Ray and thought that it was thanks to him, for his faith in her that she could call some other people family. People who deserved to be called as such.


	11. Her Freedom

“Michael, Zara don’t forget to put on your coats! It’s freezing cold outside!” Nora reminded her children as she was trying as best as her 6-month pregnant belly could allow her to tie her shoelaces. They were on the Waverider, ready to go ice skating in Russia. It has been six months now that the Legends were settled. Time didn’t need to be fixed any more.

Sara and Ava got married and settled in Washington, they had a dog, Lester and a three-year-old son named Ryan. Nate and Zari also got their happy ever after as they got close while babysitting Ray and Nora’s kids. They got married a few months back and were also expecting their first child. Gary and John were busy doing their witchcraft, Mick discovered that he had a daughter, Lita, and he was able to patch up with both the mother and the daughter. As for Mona, she enjoyed her role as Rebecca Silver’s agent. The Waverider was still with them but they used it on special occasions like this holiday Ray and Nora organized for their children because they did perfectly in school.

The kids were happy to be on holidays and be able to enjoy themselves because their recent-graduated mother wasn’t taking education lightly. Zara Eleanor Palmer who was soon to be seven and Michael Nathaniel Palmer who was barely five had been taught since young to use their brains as best as they could. Nora was about to help Michael put on his coat when she saw Zara doing exactly that, buttoning her brother’s coat perfectly.

“Thank you, bunny.” She went to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

“Are you guys ready?” Ray asked as he came into their room.

“Yes, we are! Even Avalon is excited to go!” Nora said as she held Ray’s palm and put it on her belly, where their daughter was having her own party.

“Perfect!” He kissed Nora on the lips then went to his children, holding Michael’s hand while Zara decided to hold her mama’s hand. Then Ray wrapped his arm around Nora’s waist.

Nora held onto Ray’s arm tightly as she was ice skating on Lake Baikal. The kids were doing amazing on their own, but Nora was still new to this and she was scared to hurt her baby with a wrong move.

“It’s amazing!” She giggled as Ray held her firmly while spinning her around. They were enjoying themselves until she almost lost her balance as she saw people from afar.

“Nora, are you okay?” He asked.

“Ray, the team! They’re here!” Nora squealed as all her friends joined the little family.

“Happy birthday, Nora!” Zari said and they hugged awkwardly as they were both having huge baby bumps.

“My birthday?” Nora furrowed her brows and Nate sighed.

“Buddy, did you forget your own birthday, again?!” He asked and she rolled her eyes. His sugar-coated tone gave away his real intention and she stopped his hand with her magic when he was about to crack an egg on top of her head.

“How did you know?” Nate asked and Nora smirked.

“I know all your tricks, Heywood!” Nora chuckled before stopping abruptly as someone cracked several eggs on her head.

“You don’t know mine!” Mick said while Nora just glared at him.

“You better run, Rory before I whoop your ass!” Nora threatened as she removed the eggshells from her hair.

“My poor hair! I had them washed yesterday!” She faked a cry while the team chuckled. She had long been named the Drama Queen of the group.

“You know this is tradition, Nora,” Ava said.

“Speaking about tradition, where is the cake?” Zara asked.

“Here!” Ray said as he was holding a cake he had brought without Nora noticing. When she saw the cake, she couldn’t help but glare at Ray. There were numbered candles on the cake and this time it was 26.

“Again?” She sighed.

“Well, we shall stay close to reality! In the original timeline, you’re supposed to be 26.” He shrugged.

“Shall I remind you like every year that if we have to stay close to reality you’re almost twice my age and you could be considered as a bad man who loves young teenagers?” She whispered the last part so that their children couldn’t hear.

“I was just pulling your leg!” Ray chuckled and kissed her nose before removing the candles and putting candles on the cake that corresponded to her current age, 39.

“That’s better.” Nora smiled and was about to blow the candles.

“Don’t forget to make a wish!” Michael reminded her and she smiled.

She knew exactly what wish to make, the same wish she was making for the past ten years. She wished her family to remain by her side, for ever and ever, even after the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part of this short story! I hope you liked it! And I may write one-shots linked to this story, I'm not sure yet!


End file.
